Saigner
by Lally Y K
Summary: Se o pecado dele foi a água, que o banhe nessa culpa deliciosa. Porque a deseja tanto quanto a eternidade de um retrato sem fotos. PARA KIKIS E BRONZE PARA CHALLENGE DE VAMPIROS, 3V!


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter e suas personagens não me pertencem._

**Resposta ao I Challenge de Vampiros do Fórum 3 Vassouras!**

**Presente de natal para minha flor, Kikis Te amo minha querida, espero que goste deste singelo e adorado presente que fiz com muito carinho.**

**A/N: Mature por situações adultas. Se você é menor de 16 anos, não me culpe pela sua mente pervertida. **

Saigner _(Do francês, sangrando)_

_**Por Lally Y K**_

Gosto de observá-la. Ela é branca, pura, cristalina. Desmancha-se em meus dedos como a chuva ao tocar o chão. A água se funde a minha pele e cola-se ao meu corpo como se fosse uma máscara e fantasia. É fugaz, ligeira, se molda a qualquer forma que ousa encostar-se a sua essência, dissimula os sentimentos e obscurece a sua volta toda e qualquer sensação de inteligência.

É translúcida, fria, se confunde com veneno, com ácido, com qualquer coisa. Pode ser facilmente ignorada, como qualquer poça incômoda após uma tórrida tempestade ou ser extremamente relevante, a beira de um dilúvio enquanto caminhamos sem guarda-chuva. Ela nos congela quando abaixa a temperatura e nos refresca com o calor infernal que às vezes faz por aqui.

Mas, em sua maneira geral, é gélida, escura, evasiva. Trata-nos com uma impessoalidade que ultrapassa o irritante; não se lê sequer uma linha de seus pensamentos com o simples olhar; e foge de todo e qualquer tema que a envolva, ou a interesse mais profundamente. Engana-se se acham que é esperta. Ela é bastante marota, sim. Viva como a massa de cabelos flamejantes que adornam sua face sardenta e olhos escuros.

Entretanto, sua inexpressividade nada mais é do que conseqüência. Ah, Ginevra, tragar sua luz e trazer-te para a escuridão foi a minha maior conquista e desgraça. Só que não me arrependo, e nunca poderei. Porque você tinha uma escolha. Se você tivesse pedido, eu jamais teria feito. No entanto, você pediu. E não posso voltar atrás, nem mesmo se suas lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto e deixa sua expressão negra e triste.

Há algo estupendo em vê-la chorar. Divirto-me ao ver seus ombros se sacudirem em soluços. É um deleite ímpar observar seu corpo encolhido contra a janela, sentada na poltrona que lhe dei e prestar atenção na tempestade londrina que não é rara. É belo, Ginevra, porque a água se move sem ritmo, sem dono. E sei que a diferença entre você e ela é justamente essa estática, esse senso de paralisação.

A água não tem freios, não tem limites. Já você, tem o tempo parado, como em um retrato vazio. É estranho, tantas cores em um ser e quando olhamos para sua foto contemplamos apenas paisagens, porque sua silhueta não está mais lá. Sumiu no instante fugaz que toquei sua essência com meus lábios, drenei-lhe tudo que tinha de horrendo em ti, deixando que a sua beleza fosse eterna e imutável.

Pode ter sido meu pecado; você. Mas não acredito em Deus para pedir perdão por ter feito o esboço da perfeição em formas femininas. Porque entre todas as suas irregularidades, temperamentos, obscuridades e lágrimas, você é perfeita.

Quando a chuva acalma, e apenas uma garoa gélida como seu semblante e pele restam, os seus olhos se viram para mim. Posso lê-los porque são como um lago turvo com mensagens claras. Entre as ondulações de medo – _e não devia como não devia_ – e as quebradas de ódio, raiva e angústia, o brilho que toca a superfície é culpa. Tão deliciosamente sangrenta, como está seu coração dilacerado. Gotas lentas como água que escorrem para suas veias secas e órgão vazio que bombeia vida para um porta-retratos sem imagem.

Esse sentimento saboroso, porque a escolha te traz o pesar, e foram suas palavras 'Possua-me, devora-me, ama-me. ' que trouxeram seu próprio martírio. Eu te possuo, te devoro, mas não te amo. Não sei amar Ginevra e por ti, muito menos eu amaria, porque bela e frágil como tu, não seria válido acampar em terrenos tão arenosos para ver esse sorriso doce e diabólico que sempre adorna teus lábios quando me beija.

Não sabe ser suave. Às vezes, afunda suas presas em meus lábios de propósito, e me suga, com a mesma boca fria que desce pelo meu pescoço e mancha minha pele com meu sangue. E então puxo seus cabelos e encosto-a contra a parede, beijo-a sem perdão, exijo resposta. E você é tão incapaz de lutar contra mim que seu corpo se molda ao meu como a água que te define; toma minhas formas e se entrelaça em minha pele, molhando, umedecendo, encharcando.

Se Deus existisse, seria a própria imagem do demônio, com pele tão branca e cabelos tão vermelhos. Com esse sorrisinho sarcástico, olhos que brilham com malícia. Deus diria que você que inventou o pecado, Ginevra, porque sua própria existência é deveras tentadora, seu corpo, seu gosto, seu sangue.

Você me atormenta pela sua própria escolha, sente culpa e tenta fazer com que eu confraternize desse sentimento tão fraco. Quando entenderá que não há arrependimento na escuridão? Mostrei-lhe tantas vezes como a chuva torrencial corria e como isso era oposto a você. Porque a tempestade passa, vem o arco-íris e humanos tolos observam com expressões de demência um 'espetáculo natural'. E você sempre estará bela e eterna, com o ritmo incessante da natureza floreando seus belos traços.

Que sabem de natureza, os humanos? Não entendem que a natureza está muito acima da efemeridade e insignificância deles. A própria natureza nos concedeu a eternidade como modo de perpetuar a nossa existência superior. Observe. Veja o espelho. Ele reflete a 'sua' cama, _nossa cama_, a cabeceira, os lençóis vinho, o edredom enrolado em um canto, duas taças de vinho vazias. Fique em frente a ele.

Veja que não há o que ver! É como fitar aquele retrato vazio que você insistiu em trazer para cá. Por mais que tire fotos, a nossa própria existência é imortal. Não há necessidade de 'eternizar' algo que é eterno. E como pode não aceitar algo tão lindo? É muito mais poético do que a própria existência do errado, do pecado, da sua boca, das suas sardas.

Você suspira quando mordo seu ombro e meu polegar desliza pela sua coxa. Estremece. Você me deseja e me corrompe com essa face angelical com aura demoníaca. Eu não posso dizer que tenha te trazido ao inferno, apenas cristalizei sua beleza. É assim que a vejo, Ginevra, tão bela e carente, que não contém seus ímpetos de mulher pecadora. E como seria _quente_ se o seu sangue ainda fosse tão morno quanto aquele que provei pela primeira vez.

É sublime observar como seu rosto pálido se contorce em expressões de raiva, pesar, ódio, culpa, desejo, _**luxúria**_. Está ali, e quando abre os olhos, aquelas ondas castanhas invadem meu corpo e me banham na sua plenitude, e então você vira água novamente, com o encaixe perfeito de nossos quadris e o aperto suave de suas unhas em minhas costas.

"Você é mau." Você murmura contra minha pele, agarrada em meu ombro. É inexplicável como, mesmo não estando mergulhado em sua essência, como ainda penetra em mim, como me banha com esse pecado tão deliciosamente macabro. Será que isso sabe responder, Ginevra? Será que entenderá o sentido do retrato vazio algum dia?

"Por quê?" Pouso um beijo delicado em sua pele e suas mãos me apertam mais. Minha pele fica úmida e sei que suas lágrimas também querem se fundir em mim, impregnar seu cheiro e seu gosto e sua frieza na minha existência. "Você lembra o que eu disse sobre isso?"

"Que não há necessidade de imortalizar o eterno." Ela sussurrou, daquele jeito delicado e triste. Se eu a amasse, juraria que meu peito se preencheria com culpa por fazê-la sofrer. Mas não sou hipócrita. _Gosto_ de vê-la assim. É quando ela está menos crente que um dia poderá voltar a ser humana. Que aceita ser perfeita. E _minha_.

"Lembre-se, Ginevra." Comecei em tom calmo e as águas se tornaram gelo com a rigidez de sua coluna. "Por mais que tente me odiar pelo que fiz, sabe que foi um favor. Um favor para nós dois, na verdade."

"Se eu soubesse no que implicaria, nunca teria aceitado!" Ela grita e se levanta, deixando o espaço ao meu lado tão gelado quando as chispas de raiva que trazem fogo às ondas castanhas. "Por que me tortura dizendo que tive a escolha quando na verdade me induziu a optar pelo errado?"

"Não me culpe pela sua própria culpa, já disse que não tenho remorso pelo que fiz." Observar seu corpo nu é tão atraente, dá vontade de consumi-la de novo, e de novo, e de novo. Maldito fruto proibido que faz minhas veias arderem com um fogo que não existe. "Lembra-se, Ginevra? Quando a encostei na parede de sua casa e abri seu vestido, espartilho, camisolão?"

"Pare." Ela caiu de joelhos e deixou as lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto. Talvez aquela imagem eu gostasse de guardar. _Também_. Mas minha memória não me pregaria à peça de esquecer algo tão lindo. Tenho _certeza_ que vou lembrar isso para sempre. "Pare, pare, pare!"

"E então, você ficou tão nua e frágil quando está agora." Minha voz era suave, enquanto meus próprios passos felinos se aproximavam dela por trás. Seu rosto escondido em suas mãos não percebeu minha presença. "E coloquei a mão bem aqui..." e aperto a junção dos ombros com o pescoço. Não havia uma artéria pulsando naquele local, entretanto, aquela carne parecia chamar pela minha boca. "E perguntei se era isso que você queria Ginevra."

"É mentira." Sua voz veio em um soluço rouco. Porque ela me desejava, no final das contas.

"E então eu fiz." E minhas presas afundam em sua pele. Ouço seu gemido fraco de redenção e sei que poderei esfriar o fogo em minhas veias deixando que seus moldes molhados me invadam até esfriar o sangue que me deixa tão vivo. "E você sabe de outra coisa, Ginevra?" Por que quando é água, não me congela?

Ela abriu os olhos pesados e pude ver apenas o seu desejo e a culpa misturados como mel no leite de crianças antes de dormir. E isso só aumenta meu próprio desejo em possuí-la, porque aquele corpo só _esquentava_ apesar de ser frio, só _ardia_ apesar de ser água. Seus cabelos espalham-se sobre o travesseiro e suas mãos me tocam nas costas e formam novas marcas com os movimentos que só nós dois sabemos conduzir.

"Se você tivesse pedido..." Murmuro contra sua pele enquanto ela estremece em espasmos embaixo de mim, e aperta meu corpo, sangrando, me banhando com a mesma culpa que ela sente quando penetro em sua alma e desvendo seus pensamentos. "... eu jamais teria feito." E ela sussurra meu nome com o mesmo fogo que corre nas minhas veias, que eu tanto tentei negar que existe.

"E se eu pedisse agora?" Ela diz naquele tom baixo e doce, e por um instante as ondas param e vejo aquela inexpressividade banhar seu rosto e subitamente suas formas ficam rígidas como granizo. "Se eu pedisse porque te amo, Tom, você o faria?"

Viro para o lado e trago seu corpo contra o meu, no desespero de buscar seu molde. Ginevra, você é _minha_, e não há como voltar atrás. O pecado estava selado, e o tempo parou, mesmo que a tempestade continue lá fora, como está neste instante, e que a natureza continue a mudar. Esse foi o pequeno preço de ser imortal; nós nunca podemos voltar atrás.

E eu não voltaria. Dissimularia, confundiria, seduziria. Possuiria seu corpo com pretexto de fazer amor para tirar cada ponto de sua inocência e prepará-la para o real demônio que você é. Permitiria seduzi-la com gestos e palavras, brincaria com sua mente e não seria honesto, porque no final valeria a pena. E vale até agora. Mas você é jovem. Muito jovem.

Tinha apenas dezesseis anos quando arranquei-lhe o último resquício de humanidade que sujava seu corpo. Você nasceu para ser vampira, o acaso te colocou na família errada, e o destino te trouxe com fitas para que as amarrasse com o percurso do tempo até o fim dele, junto com ele, para _além_ dele.

Duzentos anos é muito pouco tempo para que aprenda o que a eternidade significa. Talvez mais alguns séculos sejam necessários para que aprecie com tanto afinco a imortalidade, a superioridade, a pureza do que significa ser um vampiro. Até lá, seu coração seco sangrará com a culpa, pesar e desejo, na vã tentativa de recuperar algum laço com a sua antiga e patética humanidade.

Enquanto isso, Ginevra, sentirei seu corpo fundir-se ao meu como água e me lavar com tempestade, cruel e impiedosa, para então tragar a sua alma cheia luz para dentro da escuridão eterna. E então, nessa ausência de luminosidade, seu corpo, seus cabelos, suas sardas brilharão com o pecado que adorna sua materialidade, e a partir daí, tragarei sua essência de mulher no ímpeto de acalmar o ardor das minhas veias a cada vez que te possuo. E _não_ vai adiantar nada.

"Tom?" Você me olha e as ondas castanhas encharcam meu rosto, como se eu estivesse no meio da chuva tórrida do lado de fora da janela, respingando no vidro da minha pele inelástica.

"Não poderia." Eu murmuro e toco seu rosto. A sua culpa goteja em meu semblante. "Porque não me arrependo de tê-la trazido para o pecado que você criou e para o qual você pertence."

Ela chora novamente, entretanto, não se afasta. E posso respirar aliviado novamente, porque seus moldes de água encostam-se aos meus. Apesar de estar sangrando por dentro. Mas a sua própria liquefação tratará de lavar o sangue de sua alma e aí então, ela será eterna. Até lá, Ginevra, e depois _**disso**_, sempre será minha.

Porque como eu disse, e repito que não me arrependo de imortalizar a presença de alguém que nasceu para ser vampiro. E por esse mesmo motivo, não preciso de suas fotos para lembrar-me de seu rosto... Porque a vivência deixará marcas vivas na lembrança das ondas castanhas de seus olhos, brilhando demoniacamente, com requintes do mais pútrido dos pecados, com o desejo de ser imortal e a culpa de aceitar seu destino.

Mas o tempo fará você perceber isso. Enquanto isso observe a tempestade, as nuances da água que corre dos céus para a terra, alimenta as plantas, lagos e animais. Como a natureza sorri. E então perceba que a tempestade parará um dia, uma hora, e o sol voltará a brilhar. Mas você nunca vai terminar. É por _isso_que você é eterna.

Por isso, considero meu dever cumprido. E agora, permitir-me-ei mergulhar em seu oceano profundo castanho e pecar ainda mais com a permissão do Deus que não existe. Seja eterna, seja mulher, Ginevra.

Porque você que inventou este pecado, que irei eternamente desfrutar.

**Fim**

**Gente, ainda não saiu o resultado. Meu primeiro challenge, vamos ver... Quando sair, posto no meu profile.**

**A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se essa fanfic é digna ou não de um review.**


End file.
